Romance for you! Music for me
by DispiteTheseLies101
Summary: "What makes you so special?" "Nothing." "You play?" No I suffer. My parents died when I was very young. I used to have an evil half sister even though I was adopted. I used to be happy when I had music, but my sister had to send me away to the Miyazawa's. I moved back to her and now I'm here. Falling in love and making my way though high school with fighting and bad examples. Help?
1. How I thought of it

What have I done?

Everything was ruined! I hate those stupid brats! She takes everything from me! Her and her posse!

Karin is always in my way! I don't like her! Half sister or not! Ugggghh! My name is Sakura Haruno. I just got my boyfriend stolen again by my half sister, Karin. She takes all of my stuff and everyone says shes the better child! My life sucks.

Ever since we were kids Karin has had my life on a thread. My parents buy her the cool new toys and electronics and me the stuff I ask for after she gets it first. When She showed my her new phone 5 weeks ago I flipped shiz. Then I got mine today. Of course hers has a nicer case and better apps but I like mine because its the same just no case yet. I saving for a better case than hers for a change. I know that she will get dad to get her a new one but still for at least a day or twelve minutes I'll be better than her.

Right about now I have some friends over and Karin just told me I "lost my man" to her.

"Ugggh! I hate her!" I cried, "She ruins everything!"

"It's okay, Sakura! I know the perfect guy for you!" Tenten said. Now Tenten is a little cutie. Love her to death. She has two brown buns in a Chinese style on her head with a gorgeous styled dress brought from china to her. Her skin is tan and her eyes are like dark chocolate. Although she seemed human, her dragon ansestors threw off al chances of her being human. She was a dragon and to be spacific a night fury. Her dragonness only took place in a time af rage. Hence the fury part of her name.

"I don't want a new guy!" I whined.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ino said to me. She's a pretty blonde, not the brightest. Her baby blue eyes went nicely with the candy pink dress she was wearing. When she got too feisty, her snake side would come out. Litterally. Like her mother before her, Ino was a viper holder. From long before gods, people held the sprits or vipers in their soul to ensure they would be forever alive. Ino detested her give but also loved it's healing ability.

"Me too..." Hinata said. Always so quite she is. Hinata is a girl in a wonderful relationship but likes one of the stupid guys in the school. She isn't even dating him. He's dating Lividy. She could get him with her intoxicating violet eyes and luxurious navy blue hair that fell to her waist. Her curves were covered by a black dress perfect for anything fancy. Black was so unsuited for a cute bunny. All Hyuga's were different animals and Hinata's was a bunny. She has never told her history or why it was like that, it just was.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ino said yet again.

"I can't believe you're still saying that!" Tenten yelled at her. Her eyes flashing to her large dragon ones briefly.

"I don't wanna stay here..." I cried, hugging my pillow as tight as I could.

"We could all move in with you're sister and her mansion," Ino suggested.

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it. Then I asked them if it was okay with their parents. They had to go home and talk with them about it. So that's what they did. Karin went to the school dance with the man she took from me and I packed my bags to move out. Then the video chat on my laptop rang.

"Hey chicky! My mom is letting my go with you but she said you and I have to take my stuff their when it's packed!" Tenten's voice was extremely loud on my laptop and I had no I idea why. Why? Why is her voice so loud?

"Ten, I still haven't talked to my sister yet," I say, slapping myself in the forhead with as little force as possible. Still a lot though.

"Well, CALL HER!" She screamed and I turned my laptop down so she was muted.

"I will, damn."

I picked up my cell and scrolled though my contacts. I needed to delete some of them anyway I have way to many. I finally found my sister's name in my phone and took a deep breath. My sister had an anger issues and a ego complex of_ Tony Stark_. I hit the call button and waited.

Then waited some more...

"...Hey Saki! Sorry for not picking up! I'm busy helping my friends with some stuff!" She said.

"Hey Tear! That's okay I need to talk to you about that offer you made to me last year. About me and some friends moving in?" I asked, unsure if she remembered or not.

"How many friends?" She asked, I thought I heard a guy in the back round but I wasn't sure.

"Four," I said.

"I'm okay with that. How long have you lived by yourself now?" She asked, I heard that voice again. Stifling laughter no doubt.

"A couple year," I said quickly, " Who are you with?"

"Oh! I'm hanging with my friends! Say hi guys!," She said and a asortment of different voices came though the phone into my ear.

Me, being the lame person I am said, "Hey..."

"Okay so when are you and your friends going to be here?" She said, back on track from the short hello. I almost missed the excitement in her voice to here from me about moving in with her.

"A few days. We won't be that long. Bye sis. Ino is blowing up my phone. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, babes! See you in a few days!" She said excitedly. I hung up after a few snide comments back and forth.

I opened up my phone and found messages from ALL of my best friends saying they could come with me. Hinata however had a place she was forced to go to, her cousins. She talked about him time to time and said a few... words about him but none of us never really met or talked to him.

With a satisfied smile I began to pack my stuff and move it out to my car. When my parents asked what was up I said I was moving out. They didn't like me at all so they looked relived but said they'd miss me. They only acted for my mother's sake and I hated it.

With my stuff packed and an early start tomorrow I lay down in my bed, with a blanket from Karin and went to sleep.

0o

I woke up today ready to go. I was so stoked! I threw Karin's blanket in the landry room and made a quick breakfast. Toast was good for the road, I thought. I took a shower then took a while to decide what to wear. I picked out a white baggy shirt that had 'you will be mine' written on the front with white skinny jeans. I wore a belt chain with a stuffed heart that said freak on it. I grabbed some pink boots I left out and put on light mascara with pink lipstick. I curled my natural pink hair so it was shoulder length in banana curls.

After I was done, I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my 1967 Chevy, 4 door, black impala. The only reason I have this car is because I am a nerd. Hardcore anime watching, anime drawing, supernatural watching, manga reading, nerd. That's how I thought of it anyway. I looked in my trunk to make sure I still had room for Ten's stuff and was satisfied enough to go to her house.

When I pulled up to Tenten's she was packing a makeup kit for the road and grabbing a cherry coke on the way out. She slid into my passengers seat and I gave her a you-know-better look. She looked stunning in her skin tight light brown shirt with a designer scraf over it. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with knee high brown boots over them with a white bag and brown straps containing small snacks. Her make up was light with a little eyeliner and some mascara and little lip gloss her phone case was a brown slid in case with a black rose on the back. Her hair was in a pony tail for a change and she looked amazing.

"What?" She asked me, brushing her bangs off to the side lightly.

"The drink." I say, "In my car."

"I wasn't gonna open it!" She said. Her dark chocalate eyes tell me otherwise and I ask her if her stuff is in the trunk.

"Yeah, I had a little trouble so if something is broken I'll pay you back." She smiles at me in a reassuring way. I smile in return to tell her thanks.

Her phone rings and she looks at the caller I.D.. It reads unknown and she answers, "Hello?"

I start the engine and go listening to her talk. "Who is this? Oh well my name is Tenten. I'm who your calling for? You're sure?"

"What do they want?" I ask. Driving and being curious was very difficult for me.

"You said your name was Neji?" She said to him looking at me. Hinata's Cousin? I mouth.

She nods at me with a smile, "Why are you calling for me? You what? No, I'm not driving. My friend is. Yeah that's her."

"Does he know me?" I ask her another question. My eyes drift from her to the road every few seconds.

"Yes, Sakura. He knows you. Hinata told him about us saying we would come over sometime." She said, her eyes telling me to shut up because Neji sounded hot. I sigh.

She talked with him for a couple more minutes and she finally said, "Okay bye."

"Well?" I ask. My head is pounding I'm so curious.

"He and I talked about when we were going to get there and I told him today probably," Ten smiled, "He was so sweet he stuttered so much like Hina it was cute!"

"Oh my god. Really?" I say, pulling into Ino's drive way. The plan was for her to follow me to Konoha, but she had following problems. So, Tenten and I told her the smack down.

"No shopping 'till we get there."

Ino's lips quavered and her eyes had a boil in them but she said, "Okay. Okay. I can do this guys it won't be a problem." She grabbed her keys off the counter said a goodbye to her parents and left. Her outfit consisted of a tee with a cute kitten on it. It had a bow tie with a skull in the middle and it's brain was out the side that it was missing an eye on. The kitten was standing on it's ribs and a pink spiral at the bottom. Thank god it was cartoon. Her skinny jeans were black with black high tops. She wore several of the rubber color bands you can get at Walmart. She grabbed a black and white checkered book bag, a monster, her last two braclets that said party then sleep and Paramore. Her phone slid into her back pocket but not before Ten and I noticed the case said Keep Calm and Kill Zombies. Her blond hair was highlighted in pink, black, and sea green. Her make up was light, nothing to fancy. She wore her mascara and pink lipstick and that was all.

Ino got into her car that had pretty much all of her stuff in it, and pulled out behind us. I smiled and told Ten to text Hinata that we where on our way.

"What!?" Tenten screeched. I swerved out of terror and almost hit a guy.

I slapped Ten in the back of the head, "Really? What made you scream like that?"

"She already at her cousins! She met all of his friends and they are eating your sister's famous Oreo pie!"

I grabbed my phone and called Terra. Pronounced Tear and uh. Odd I know take it up with my parents.

"Yo," She answered.

"That pie was supposed to be mine!" I yelled. So frustrated I almost let go of the wheel as I pulled into her drive way. 9 hours went by pretty fast.

Shockingly she hung up on me and ran out of her door, "You're here! You're here! You're here!" She yelled, jumping up and down and collaring.

"Who's here?" A guys voice came from the door. I would have turned to see him but I had to get out of the car. It was making me and Tenten sick. We both opened the doors and prctically fell out but no one seemed to notice.

"Hina!" Ino yelled. She must have been out a while because she jumped hugged little Hinata and they almost fell over. I smiled at them. I take time to look at Hinata. She looked HOT! If I was a dude, I would date her,hot. She was wearing a blue and grey flannel with dark blue skinny jeans and a grey scarf. With her skinny jeans she had grey knee high boot with little fake buckles her makeup was just mascara. She had a blue bracelet on the said 'KISS ME!' in fancy letters. Her dark blue hair was down and straight and her light violet eyes were panicked as her and Ino balanced on all fours again.

"Hey! You have to meet my friends!" Terra yelled at me. I followed her into her mansion with a spark of excitement. She lead me to her living room where her friends where.

Now when she said friends I thought other girls, but I guess she still went with guys. They all looked nice. I mean one was blond with bright blue eyes focused on a video game. He was wearing a black tee with orange caprices. I assumed the one with eyes like Hinata's was Neji. To be honest her had the same hair as Tenten. He was wearing a light brown almost white tee with caki shorts. The next looked sooo lazy. His hair was as black as his eyes and his shirt was green and his shorts where brown. Pretty plain guy. I saw a guy with short brown hair. His tee shirt was grey and his pants were brown. His brown eyes where also fixed on the T.V as he too played the game. He had some weird marks on his face that I wasn't going to ask about.

Then there was him. He was the one in the corner sleeping in a chair. The book he was reading was falling out of his hands and his raven hair covered his handsome face. I was sure that his eyes were black like his hair. His shirt was blue and his shorts were white. He slept so calmly though all the noise around him. His breathing was so slow and even.

I stayed with my eyes on the one sleeping in the corner. I looked at the book in his hands and walked across the room and took it from his hands lightly. He stirred but didn't wake. I book marked his page and set it next to him. So it was there when he woke up. I walked back to Terra and she thanked me for doing that.

"Hey guys! This is my little sis, Sakura." Terra said. She gestured to me and all the boys looked at me. I smiled shyly, hiding behind my banana curls. My hands were cupped behind my back.

"Hi!" The blond one said. He rose his hand up in a small wave. "I'm Naruto."

The lazy one looked at me, smiled, and closed his eyes and said, "I'm Shikamaru. The lazy one."

"Are you Neji?" I asked, pointing at the guy with the hair like Ten's.

"Yes." He said, quietly. He had his hand on his arm over his chest shyly.

"I'm Kiba!" The one with the weird face marks said. I smiled and greeted them politely like I was taught by my mother. Before she died.

"That's Sasuke by the way," Naruto said, pointing to the boy asleep in the chair. "He was supposed to met you by himself but I guess he's a little tired."

"That's fine," I said, looking at him. I smiled at the way he sleept in the chair. I could never look that peaceful in my sleep even if I was faking.

Suddenly, as if on Que, Sasuke woke up. His eyes were black like I thought they would be. I blushed a little in embarrassment of just watching him sleep. Seriously, who wouldn't?

He looks up at me, smirks, and looks at Naruto. Expectantly? I think that's the word to describe the look he sent to Naruto. As if he was waiting for him to say,

"This is Sakura," Naruto said it as if he knew me his entire life long.

Sasuke stood up and walked toward me and held out his hand, "I'm Sasuke."

His voice was like silk. He had a perfect tone to be a singer I knew that.

"Sakura," I say. "You're book is next to where you were sleeping. I moved it. It was falling out of your hands." I shook his hand and he gave me a smile. A smile I realized must be rare because I smiled back slowly. I remembered the song book I left here a while back. I came here last summer and brought a book of my music with me. I left it there and only realized it when I needed it bad enough I cut as a replacement. I tugged on my sleeves as I looked down. My jade eyes meet the hardwood floor and stung a little.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice was quite, smooth, and unworried.

"I'm fine," I lied. My eyes said otherwise but I didn't care. All I could think about were the memories I was having vague flashes of in my mind. My hands when't to the sides of my head, Sasuke's arm went around me and led me to the bathroom. I suddenly dropped by the toilet and threw up.

"How-" I coughed, "How did you know I was gonna puke?"

"My mother gets sick often," He said, quietly. "I take care of her when Itachi is at work."

"What about you're dad?" I ask immediately after I realize my rudeness. "I'm sorry! That was so rude. I really need to learn to hold my tongue."

"It's fine," He said, quieter than before. "He's uh... He's dead."

My heart cracked in half. Dead? That must have been horrible. "How old were you?"

He thought a moment, "12?"

Better than me, I thought, looking off the the side, I rose from the floor. My eyes floated back to my wrist and I cringed a little.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked, eyes watching me so closely I felt claustrophobic.

I walked towards the door and stopped next to him. I looked into his eyes and said to him very softly, "Dead. My parents are dead."


	2. We're Here!

It wasn't long after my encounter with Sasuke in the bathroom doorway, the boys had to go home. Something about Naruto's parents needing help with moving the couch or something like that.

We sat around Terra's living room wondering what to do with our stuff. It had been sitting there since the boys left (with Hinata of course) and we just kinda stared at it. Not really doing anything with it or about it was starting to gnaw at Terra's behavior. Her ego complex kicked in and she began to be snooty and rude and finally said something to us just now, "Hey! I just think this to myself but dose it help if I show you your rooms?"

We all glared at her and Ino screeched, "Yeah! You don't say!"

"Alright! Alright!" Terra said, her hands held up in defense. She simply gave us direction and we followed them.

I went upstairs and found my room. I looked at my door and smiled. It was well decorated. It had my name written in graffiti letters and it had a few pictures of me and the girls on it with blanks spots for later I suppose. It was light pink and the door handle had a small sigh on it that said, "Warning! I'm the bartender your mother warned you about!". I guess this is because Terra has me make her drinks when she is too drunk or simply dosn't want too. I looked at the line down the door and saw it was a time line of all my important dates and the pictures were the memories. I smiled. My hand found it's way to the handle and I took a deep breath and turned the nob.

My eyes almost poped out of my head. The room was pink and black all over with white in the occasional spot and was like one really big stair. The bed was a queen showing Terra still thought I needed to lose weight. The blankets were mostly white with black dots all over the place and around some of the dots was a ring of hot pink. The sheets were black and white stripes and two of my pillows matched my sheets. Two also matched my blanket so it was balanced until I saw the little striped pillow in the middle and smiled to myself. Terra knew I needed to hug something when I went to sleep and the pillow would do it.

I stepped into the room quietly and gasped. I had a full body mirror like a model would have with the three mirrors in one. The frame of the mirror was white and it folded up so it couldn't crack when I wasn't useing it. It even had to lights so I didn't have to bother anyone if I used it at night. It sat on a stand with two drawers and little cubbyholes to put some shoes I where often in. Turning from there, I found a small, white desk. It had more pictures of me and one of all the girls with some more blanks for when I got used to it here. I never knew Terra cared so much about me to give me this and a laptop and Ipod on the desk with a note I didn't want to read yet. Walking away from the desk I steped up to my bed. and sat on it a moment before I saw something that made my heart jump for joy.

My guitar.

My _guitar_ was _still_ here.

I had three to be truthful. This one, however, was special to me. Very... _precious_... It was a light tan color and every string and look was the same. This was my very first guitar. I used to play all the time, worked all the time, made music, made myself happy... but then disaster struck. My parents had died on a trip for their job and were found dead in their office. I put my gutair down and never touched it since. Now here it was in front of me just waiting to be played. It was beautiful in the light of my room with the pink curtains drawn aside and the sun hit it perfectly to bring back when I first found it.

I remember walking home one day from school. I was upset that day because a girl pushed me into mud and ruined my dress not that the rain helped. My eyes stared onto the blacktop of the road I walked on and I passed a dumpster with something next to it. I looked briefly then looked again to clear my vision. It was definitely a guitar. I never thought someone would leave something so worth while out in the rain like this. I picked it up, dragged it home, and taught myself to play.

I was never so happy...

I suddenly remembered the paper note on the laptop and Ipod on my desk. I stood up and walked to go get them with the note to see what was on both of them. As I was walking, I caught sight of a double door. I walked over cautiously, Terra was not revered to as "The Joker" for absolutely nothing. I grabbed the handle opened it and looked at all of the different types of clothes, shoes, jewelry, make-up, everything, in the closet she set up for me. It wasn't even full!

In my browsing I remembered the note and reluctantly dragged myself out of the closet. I made my was to the desk and picked up the note. It was folded neatly in half with my name on it in very, _very _nice cursive.

It read,

_Sakura,_

_I hope you take this room to you're liking. Terra wasn't very spacific of things you liked or wanted. We bought only what we thought you might like and a little more. :)_

_Love,_

_Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke_

_P.s. Mostly Sasuke's work he hopes you like it ;)_

I blushed lightly and glanced at the clock. It read 9:30 on a Saturday. I started in the last few weeks of school Monday with the girls so I figured bed time was now. I put on some pajamas, showered brushed my hair and set an alarm. I wanted to be early so we could talk to the boys some more. I told myself good night, turned my lamp off, and fell asleep in my new bed with a heavy heart. I needed to forget somethings and memory lane was a reminder of what I want so desperately to forget.

0o

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Why? I wasn't sure but I did. I sat up from my new bed and looked at the alarm. I turned it off and found the note from yesterday and found myself rereading the last part for the forth or fifth time. It was strange. I barely knew them and they made these rooms for the girls and I.

I got out of bed and went into my huge closet and looked though the clothes once more. I picked out a light blue Hello Kitty tanktop that read Adorbs across the frount, short shorts, and light blue, purple, and white tennis shoes to wear. took the clothes with me into the bathroom and set them on the counter that was there. It was small and a hot pink color. The shower curtian was black oddly and the walls were white. An odd bathroom but still pretty.

I took my shower in about three minutes. In all honestly, it was quite shocking and wierd for me. I typically spent an hour or two but I wasn't feeling it today. I got dressed and found all the make-up I had and began to go threw it to find what I needed. I grabbed up the light pink eye shadow with the masscara and put them on and then the lip gloss I found in my temporary school bag. I put my pink hair into a ponytail with my long bangs down, gave a small pose to show myself I looked good, and exited my room.

The girls were down stairs eating breakfast and I joined them.

"What we gonna do today?" Tenten asked, with a lack of manners seeing as her mouth was full of food as she spoke.

"I don't know, Ten," I said. "Maybe learn to chew with our mouths closed and wait to speak?"

"Shuddup!" She said, jokingly.

Our breakfast was short and quick and I went upstairs to get my phone. I unlocked my screen and found a message from Hinata. Her and the boys wanted to meet up at Neji's for a trip to the mall. I just might have laughed if I didn't want to go so bad.

I grabbed my purse. It was black and worked like an over shoulder book bag. I slipped my wallet and phone inside and told the girls to go to Neji's for a trip to the mall. We were all excited and Terra gave us and extra $120 to waste. What can I say? She's rich.

I hopped into the Impala and smiled, "Alright baby! Let's go!" The car roared to life and Ino jumped into the car.

"Okay," She said, looking a little tired still. "I got everything. Everybody is here. Let's hit the road!"

With that I pulled out of the drive way and started to Neji's.

0o

Hinata was not very happy.

She was stuck by herself most of the time and always in her room. Neji always rushed her around when him and his friends would be around and it really pissed her off. She sat in her lovely blue room at the moment in fact for the same reason this morning.

Her walls were a pretty blue. Like Naruto's eyes, she had noticed. She now reclined into a light blue and white checker printed chair, hair over the blue blanket, arms wrapped around the white and black pillow that said love on it. She glanced to the blueish white bookshelf to try and spot a book she had yet to read only to find she read them all. The lamp next to her was off and tall. Bent at a weird angle with a white light bub. She looked around her room and once again took everything in.

The large queen bed at the window was beautiful as always. The blankets were a basic blue was exquisite designs and the littler pillows were a little darker caoted in flower designs to fit the vase next to her bedside full of blue roses. She then realized, she had eight different pillows, two white, two light blue with leaf desgins, two dark blue with flowers in black, a very large dark blue one in the very back of them all, and a big round white pillow. The dark blue ones rested into the white ones. The white ones rested upon the round one that made sure the light blue ones stayed agienst the dark blue one. It was like a flower arrangement. Elegant yet not to fancy.

Her closet door was a light sky blue and like a small storage so she had plenty of room for everything she wanted or already had. Her bookshelf was a dark blue color and her books took up a lot of room on it plus the ones she was going to buy today. Then her eyes saw the sole thing she knew was from Neji, a TARDIS police box held all over her dvds and movies. She was a 'Doctor Who' nerd and Neji knew it. upon the large TARDIS in the comer were a couple of figurines of Rose, The 11th, 9th, and 10th doctors, a dalek, and River Song, also Melody Pond she told herself in a geeky way.

On her way to the bathroom, she passed her white desk with the different colored drawers, all of which a different shade of blue. It held her laptop in one with her Ipod of course. In the various drawers she had loose drawings or the occasional pencil. They had all kinds of coloring and drawing utensils in them and she used them when she had nothing to do. Near that was her flat screen T.V that hung on the wall with a Playstation 3, Wii, and Dvd player on the shelf under it. The game shelf had anime all over it inside and out, literally. She hadn't really played the games but she had a lot of money to do without so she decided a shopping trip would be best. S

Sakura would be here soon. She thought to herself about the boys as she went threw her clothes to take her shower. She ended up picking blue jean short shorts, a white tank top with the strings that tie around your neck and white filp flops. She put on a necklace of to H's intertwined together like she did every morning. After her shower and slight look around of the bathroom she got dressed threw on some mascara with a little bit of silver eyeshadow. Her nails were painted silver with glitter to match her eyes and diamond ring she got from her ex. He dumped her after he knew she was moving and she had yet to recover.

As she waited for Sakura, she made her way to Neji's room to ask him for a bit of help with breakfast. She knew he had friends over and she didn't mean to intrude but little Hinata did not do quite so well with cooking. She burnt cookies and ruined dinner last time she stayed here so Neji said he'd do it this time.

She came to a stop by Neji's door and knocked. She waited patiently and looked up as it opened. Her eyes looked up to meet Neji's and she smiled, "C-could you h-help me with b-breakfast?"

"Sure," He said, Hinata looked relived he put up no fight. "I never forgot last time you stayed."

She glared at him and started back down the hallway after a muttered thank you. In the kitchen she pulled out everything she needed to make pancakes. She mixed the batter as she waited on Neji to help her.

"Ummm... Hi?" A voice came from behind her. She jumped out of surprise right into this person. He caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Setting her down carefully, he let go. She turned to apologize to him and as she turned realized it was Naruto.

She had quite the crush on Naruto. She couldn't talk to him that well or even look him in the eyes without running away or passing out on the floor. He looked at her with couroius blue eyes. His blond hair was wet and spiky showing his recent shower, tan skin still a little wet as well. He wore a black tee that said Exterminate on the front with casual light tan colored shorts. His shoes were black and orange brooks and it made her smile for some reason. Then she looked up at his face with shy lavender eyes. She noted the whiskers on his face and smiled at him.

He was grinning at her with his nice smile and Hinata took the time to notice hin canine teeth were...unusally sharp. Like a fox or a racoons. They were that sharp.

"H-hi..." She replyed weakly, blushing and insane color of red.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, making a casual sort of conversation.

"T-t-trying to m-make breakfast," She said, shyly looking for a way to hide she couldn't cook that well.

"I can cook it if you want," He said, in an already knowing tone. "Neji might have slipped to us about your culinary skills."

"Oh..." She stayed quite. "Will- will you help me make pancakes then?"

"Sure!" He said excitedly.

0o

"These are awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, already on his forth pancake.

"N-Naruto, you- you're going to get sick," Hinata said quietly. A volume she realized Naruto had no intention of listening to from anybody else.

"No I won't," He said, matter-of-factly. "I don't get sick because I'm not hu-" His hands slapped over his mouth quickly, shock written on his face with a lot of nervousness.

Hinata was confused. He wasn't... He wasn't_ human_? That's not possible. She was no more human than an animal but for Naruto to be was just... _preposterous_.

"Your- your not human?" She said it very carefully. Very cautious of how he would react.

Naruto's face was white as paper and his eyes were so full of fear Hinata just wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay.

"I-um! I just- I don't really-," He stuttered about searching desperately for an answer.

"I'm not either," She said, quietly.

He stopped and looked at her, "Really?"

"No Hyuga is." She said to him, lavender eyes glued to the floor. She didn't seem as embarassed to admit it to someone so similar to herself and Neji. Her thoughts drifted away as she realized it was a secret for a reason but Naruto interrupted her before she said anything.

"Oh," He said. "Neji said something about it." So it was okay for Neji to tell.

"He should have," She said. "It was more than the right thing to do..."

"Yeah," Naruto said, quietly. "What are you?"

"Hn," She asked, lost in thought.

"What are you?" He repeated.

"A-a bunny?" She said, quietly. Her face flushed red in several shades and her eyes moved around the room looking very shy.

A smirk graced his face as he said, "A bunny?"

"Y-yes," She stuttered, "A bunny."

Naruto blushed, "That's cute."

Hinata blushed deeply and looked at the floor to hide behind her bangs. Naruto smiled at her now that he knew why she was so shy and quiet. His eyes glittered at her in a way where she could smile without saying anything to explain herself.

The front door opened. Sakura and the girls walked in and said to her, "We're here!"


	3. Cafe Cubi

When we got to Neji's, I didn't really bother to knock, "We're here!"

Hinata was leaning back on the counter hiding behind her bangs and Naruto was eating pancakes at the table. She looked as though she had _told our secrect._ I knew immedietly that she did and I gave her a look.

"I- I told Naruto about being a bunny," She fumbled with her words. Her eyes looking all over the place worrying about what I was going to do or say for that matter.

"You told," Neji's voice came from next to us, "'Bout time you got some guts."

Hinata glared. More than any of us have seen her do. She pushed herself off of the counter and marched over to Neji, "I'm sick of you and your showing off! You can show your ass somewhere else but NOT HERE! I will _not _be embarassed by you again this year! Do I make myself clear?"

Neji gave a smile that told her _Not on you're life._

Her nose twitched and her whiskers showed up. With a swift motion of her head, she slapped Neji in the back of the head with her ear. Her _bunny_ ear. I started to get mad and a rage began to make my blood boil.

I was about to say something to her but her anger voice said to me, "They already know I'm not human!" '

She stomped off to her room and came back with her purse. She walked past me and the girls and to my car sitting down in the passangers seat. Her face so flushed from her anger her hair looked almost black. I snorted at Neji and said, "Good going."

Tenten left for the car when Hinata did, her eyes were abnormaly huge in her anger. She grabbed a pillow I kept in the car for Rini when I when't to visit her and screamed into it. I thought about what Hinata told me about the boys already knowing about her.

I turned to Neji, "If she's not human, what dose that make you?"

"Not human," He said simply. His eyes looked at me in a suspisious manner and I turned away. I was angery. _Furious. _Hinata only told about her self to someone who wasn't human as well. _Naruto..._

It was so obivious. His whiskers. His _teeth!_ My blood boiled at the thought of Neji teasing Hinata about being a bunny and not having the guts to talk to people as easily as himself. I stormed over to my car and got into the drivers seat and told Neji, "See you at the mall."

He nodded as he walked to his car. The boys behind him with there wallets in their pockets no doubt.

I snorted in the car, "Rat basterd! Who dose he think he is!?"

Hinata stayed very quite. She still had her uneven breath and angery face on. I didn't blame her or Tenten for getting so worked up. Neji had no right to talk down to Hinata like that. He had no _idea_ what she when't though without her us. Even then we couldn't make everything better. She had to help herself. Something she still had yet to do. He acted so smug when he said it. It's disgusting.

"I'm fine," Hinata said, shakely. "Neji's done that to me my whole life. He'll get back at me later."

"Not if I'm here!" Tenten snapped, her dragon eyes were full of an unspoken rage. "He's gonna get it."

"No he's not." I said.

"Saki-chi is right!" Ino yelled. "We have to tell them the truth about us."

"Over a shopping trip?" Tenten asked, raiseing a brow at us as if we just killed a man then told her _Don't tell!_

"No," I said, the others stared at me too. "Over lunch."

0o

I pulled into the parking lot with the boys following behind me. We were all a lot more relaxed about telling the boys about our little inhuman problem. I took a deep breath.

When we got out of the car the boys came up to us talking about lunch. I was so relived. My plan to tell them was so embarassing but now I could just say ya want lunch and go with it. I smiled. We walked about with them to the mall entrance. Thats when I stopped. I suddenly felt sick.

What were they gonna do? Laugh?

**Babes, take a breath. They can't be that rude. **My inner said to me. Her first apperence since my sister took us in from my old house.

_What if they do?_ I asked her, the boys gave me a funny look.

**They won't, **She said, annoyed no doubt.

_**Yeah! They can't take us on! They won't last 5 minutes!, **_my demon said to me. It was known as Nergal. It wouldn't respond to anything else but the emotions I showed it and my momoeries. Now she made an apperence on behalf of my inner. I took a breath.

_Not in public! I won't risk it! I'll tell them and if they tell-_ I stopped.

_**We get ride of the eviednce...**_ Nergal said to me.

I took a larger breath and let it out. I looked at the boys who were waiting on me. "How about lunch?"

"You stood there to determaine if you wanted lunch?" Naruto said to me.

I glared, "Hell yeah I did! Fast food and mall food both make you fat!"

"Then we can go see, Sasuke! He can give us free food!" Naruto said, skipping into the revloving door.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke's at work! This 'll be awesome!" Kiba said following him into the mall.

I mentally groaned. _Sasuke works here! Great!_

_**He's not that bad! I mean pityful past, but no more than a lost puppy for now!**_ Nergal said with a smug tone. I could just see it now. I was going to die later if I made a false move in my new school. The boys would tell everyone!

I went into the mall, mentally asking myself if this was worth regreting.

0o

Ino was very nervous.

Sakura and the girls were ready for the consequences of telling the boys the truth but Ino didn't want to do it just yet. She wanted to wait a while longer. She played with a peice of platiunm blond hair and giggled at Shikamaru saying something about shopping being a waste of sleep time. Ino stared off into the crowded mall rooms. She spoted all sorts of resturants and clothing places. There was one place however Naruto was dragging them to and that was a café Sasuke worked at. The café was called Café Cubi. Ino could help but laugh.

"Dosn't this take away some of Sasuke's cold hearted man pride?" Sakura asked, jokingly. Ino laughed even harder.

"Oh yes! Let me tell ya!" Sasuke snapped as the walked up to the counter of which he was standing at.

Ino giggled. Saukra and the girls laughed and Naruto asked Sasuke for free oreo pie.

"Do I look like I wanna loose my job?" Sasuke asked him.

Around the corner came Sasuke's boss, "Oh! Who's this little cutie?"

It was a women. This woman reminds you of a benevolent angel. She has slanted blue eyes that are like two pools of water. Her thick, wavy, yellow hair is medium-length and is worn in an utilitarian, precise style. She is very tall and has a slender build. Her skin is pale. She has an upturned nose and long-fingered hands. Her wardrobe is simple and she seems kind.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "And he's not 'cute.'"

She laughed, "Of course he is! Just look at him. Give him and his friends the oreo pie. In fact give them two. It's on me!" She winked at them with a large grin on her face.

Sasuke grummbled a bit, but did as she said and set the pie on the table neatly. "Anything else, Naruto?"

"No, Sasuke," He said politely, giving a soft smile to his friend. He snorted in reply. He walked back to his spot and around the back at the call of his name.

"So," Sakura started taking a deep breath, "We've got something to tell you..."


	4. Hakuna Matata

"We have something to tell you..." I said. I stayed quiet. I didn't know how to say it. It's not just Oh yeah we're not humans hows it going? No! It dosen't work like that... sadly. I took a breath seaching for a way to tell them the truth.

"Yeah?" Naruto said before he bit into the pie.

"Well," I began, but was lost ofr words again. "We- We arn't-"

I couldn't say it. We barely knew them and I already wanted to blow off the secret like nothing. "We arn't human."

"Ten!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"You arn't?" Shikamaru asked. He looked amused. His tee shiftd from moving his arms down to lean ageinst the table in a lazy manner. His shorts were tan and his tennis shoes were white and black nickie.

"No," Tenten said. Her eyes stayed so level and clam it was scary. Her red and white striped tank shifted with the black flower desgined skirt as she leaned herslef onto the table. I looked around quietly then at Tennie's red sandles since I was close enough. Her hair was long and in a ponytail again today.

"Oh," Naruto said, mouth full of pie, "That's cool. Did you enroll into our school?"

"We just-! THAT'S COOL!? We just told you we're not human and you ask us if we're going to your school!?" Ino exploded. I almost died from lack of air. Ino was so made her eyes changed from the calm baby blue to voilet, violent snake eyes. Her blue hair bow bounced and her blue strapless dress sortof fluffed out. The breast part of the dress was black down to half the stomach. Her shoes were blue and kinda nice. Her hair was in a ponytail and her make up was just masscara and light pink lipstick.

"Ummm...Yes?" Naruto said, holding up his fork like a finger.

Ino's eye twitched. "Is there a reason for that?" Hinata asked, forcing Ino to sit back down beside her.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, lazily leaning on one arm, "Our school has a strick rule for no humans."

"Oh," We all said. Then it dawned on us that if _they _went to the same school, _they whern't human either..._

"You guys arin't human ither?" I asked leaning forward egaerly.

"Of course not!" Kiba laughed. "We are all different. I'm a dog demon."

"I'm a Sabortooth," Neji said, calmer than I expected about this.

"I'm a fox," Naurto said to us.

"I'm a pandabear," Shikamaru said, his ears showed to prove himself of the truth.

"I'm a cat," Sasuke said, startleing me because he was so close.

"And you are?" Naruto asked us.

"I'm a-a b-b-bunny," Hinata said blushing and looking down.

"I'm a viper holder," Ino mummbled quietly, looking down.

"I'm a dragon," Tenten said, her eyes stared at Neji who told her, "Liar."

"Am I?" She asked raising a brow like she did in the car before.

"Yes," He said simply.

"My ramen got cold!" Naruto whined. Tenten took her oppertuinty and breathed _fire_ onto the ramen lightly so it was back to a normal tempature.

"Am I?" She repeated to Neji. He looked at her and said, "That's pretty cool." Tenten blushed and looked at her shoes.

"And you?" Sasuke asked me.

"I don't really know what I am," I said, I looked down. "My parents never got to tell me..."

"Everyone can talk to their demons," Kiba said, "What dose yours say?"

"Anything it wants too," I said, "Sometimes I have a conversation with it or even an arguement. It calls itself Nergal."

"Nergal?" Naruto echoed, "Granny Tsunade might know what it means! After we take you guys shopping we can go ask her!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Ino asked, relived her secret was shared. I blushed lightly as Sasuke's hand ran though my hair.

"Sasuke's shift to end," Naruto said flatly.

"It's over," Sasuke said, "June is feeling nice today..."

"June?" I asked, turning tward him.

"My boss," He clarified for me. His eyes were so dark. Like filled with nothing. His hair was stuck out like a chickens rear end and his shirt had a picture of Haruhi Suzamiya on it. His short were black and his shoes where gery Brooks. I smiled. We had damn near the _exsact_ same shoes.

"Oh! Good! We all get partners!" Naruto said. "I call Hinata!"

"Umm... Wha-What f-for?" Hinata stuttered, blushing with her hands by her face. Her hair fell over her eyes in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"To walk with duh!" He said as if anybody would get it.

"I'll go with Ino," Shikamaru said, smile on his face.

"Oh! Thanks!" She said, blushing.

"I'll take Tenten," Neji said, giving her a smirk.

She snorted. "Thanks."

"Leaves Sakura for whoever calls it first," Naruto sai, looking between Sasuke and Kiba.

"Mine," Sasuke stated as Kiba opened his mouth. "Damn! Haha! I'll just text Kaiba! She'll want to walk around with me."

"Okay we all meet at this cafe when we are done. Deal?" Naruto said, standing from his seat.

"Deal," We all agreed. After that we went our seprate ways and I felt as though this was a plan from Naruto. Like he had his own little way to get what he wanted out of this. Oh well! I was gonna have fun by dragging Sasuke to all the gaming places. I started with game stop.

"There!" I yelled. A few people looked at me and some stared at me but I didn't care. I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into Gamestop.

"Game stop?" He asked. "This is a guy store."

"I know. I just want a few new games to play in my room. Maybe we can play together sometime?"

"Uhh... Sure," He said quietly.

"Ohhhh! WoooooW! Check it out! It's the newest _God of War_! And look _Drake's Desption! _I have to get these!" I picked them up and looked though and found _Alice Madness returns_ and _Saint's row: The Third. _ Then I picked up _Tekken Hybrid _and _Grand Theft Auto_. I walked up to the register and pulled out my money.

"Shouldn't he pay for his own games?" The guy at the register said, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, "Those. Are mine! If there's a problem..." I pulled my arm back like I was going to punch him my eyes narrowed so low I almost couldn't see.

"No problem." He mummbled and rang up my games, with a discharge because a "Beautiful girl like you deserves it." I so would have beat his ass. Ugghh! I should have!

"Yeah," I snorted. I left with Sasuke behind me. He took the bags from my hand, "I'll carry them."

"Thanks," I blushed. He was being so nice. I guess his cold heart only took affect around his friends. Or perhaps it's a barrier so he dosn't get hurt.

"No problem," He said, smirking. "Hakuna Matata right?"

"Hukuna wha-wha?" I asked, confused. My eye brows raised and my mouth was shaped into a weird half-frown.

"Hakuna Matata!" He said, looking at me as if I had grown an extra head and four more arms. "It means 'No Worries.'"

"I've never heard of that," I said.

"You've never seen the Lion King?"

"And you have?" I said, bringing pain to his masculenity.

"Yes," He said. "And guess what." He said leaning really close to my face.

"What?" I said, looking into his beautiful, empty eyes. A smile on my face.

He pulled back, "Naruto cried when Mufasa died."

"Who?" I asked.

"Hold up," Sasuke said. We stoped just short of a movie place and Sasuke dragged me in there by my hand. He found the Lion king and picked it up. He bought it and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said looking at it. The way I looked at it made it look like someone gave me a wedding ring.

"You need to see it," He shrugged.

I blushed, "Maybe we can watch it together?"

He thought a moment. His eyes turned upward with his hand on his chin, "Maybe..."

I smiled and dragged him towards another place. This was gonna be so much fun.


	5. I think your Pretty

Sasuke and I had been to almost every place in the mall. The only place we haven't been to was the anime place on the thrid floor. I pulled Sasuke along and found the store. I went nuts in here. I found cosplay, amine series, manga, wigs, and anything anime related. I payed for sevral different things then found a book bag I wanted. However, I wasted all of my money. I couldn't get it, so I stared at it for about five minutes.

The book bag was mainly black. It had Japanese lettering that was half red half white. The riting beneth it was engils and read Fullmetal Alchemist. It was the top pocket of the bag I realized. The bottem pocket had an asortment of gears and it said Edward Elric on the top right corner of the bag with his snake and cross looking sign on the other half of the pocket with a couple more gears. It had two larger pockets. One was made for a laptop and the other for simple school books. I really wanted the bag but I knew there was no way I could afford it. It was $97 whitch ment it was rare.

I must have looked really defeated because Sasuke came and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah," I mummbled staring at the perfect school bag before me.

"You want that don't you?" He asked, turning his head to see the bag. He gave it a smirk and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I need a bag for school and I wasted all of my money. I guess I can just call Terra and ask her for $97 and she'll just fork it over."

"Yeah I can belive that," He said. "Just go look at something cheaper."

I snorted, "The figured keychains!" I skipped over to them leaving Sasuke behind. I picked out a little Edward, Alphonse, Roy, and Riza. Well them and the Seven deadly sins because they were 4$.

"You're total is $14.95," The lady at the register said to me. I pulled out my wallet and gave her a twenty. She returned my change and I went to find Sasuke. I searched the store and he was nowhere to be found. I pulled out my phone and texted Naruto that I couldn't find Sasuke and he began to tease me saying stuff like, "Lousy date? XD" or "Just yell Sasuke I'm scared of the dark! He'll come running! XD LOL!"

Sasuke came up behind me and told me he had to put something in his car. I glared. He could have told me first right? Right! I had every right to glare.

"What?" Sasuke said to me. He looked genuinly courious.

"You- I could just-" I zipped my lips shut and grumbled away back towards the cafe.

0o

Hinata let Naruto drag her about the mall to every store. They simply went from one to the one next to it and so on and so forth. She took great joy in watchinh him flutter about and tell her to look at things. They just reached the third floor. Naruto dragged her to an anime store and she had fun picking out matching outfits with Naruto and picking out little figures, but she had forgetton to get stuff her too. Naruto noticed and didn't say anything.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a deep blush on his face. He held out a small box and said, "H-here!"

She blushed and took it from him, "What is it?"

"A present!" He said, still embarrassed.

She looked at the box. It was a navy blue color and opened like a double door. In other words, it was fancy. She opened the little double door box and gasped. There was a beautiful necklace inside. Sure it was an anime necklace but it was absolutly beautiful. It was silver and a soul eater head. She smiled at it and took it out of the box with care. She held it up and she almost felt like crying. It was _pure silver_.

Then she remembered her ex. She let her smile fade and her eyes look down. "What's worng? Don't you like it?"

She looked up. Her eyes searched Naruto's face, the hurt and the teary eyes. He was upset she didn't like it. She did like it though. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and told him, "Of course I do. What girl wouldn't? I just have... bad memories with people giving me jewlrey." She stopped a moment and watched his face. He wiped away his disappointment of tears and brought him attention back to her. His eyes were red around the iris. "My ex boyfriend, before I moved here, gave me a ring and told me that we would get married. That we would always be together... He broke up with me after I got here. I just haven't really gotten over it yet."

"Can I help?" Naruto asked, his eyes were so full of hope for her she couldn't find it in her heart to say no. "Yes! We can do all sorts of fun stuff together! That way you can forget about him."

"And focaus on y-you?" She sttuttered jokingly.

"Yup!" He exclaimed, grinning like a chisire cat.

Her face went red and Naruto took the necklace from her hand. He walked behind her and slid the necklace on around her neck and smiled. "It looks nice..."

"Thank you, N-Naruto," She blushed. "It's truly beautiful."

"Your welcome," Naruto said, blushing lightly. His lips brushed over her cheeck and he started back towards the cafe. A baffeled and blushing Hinata following behind him.

0o

"If you're dating kiss him," She said. Her hair was purple and her eyes a lighting flash blue. Her shirt was light blue with a black skirt. She wore toe socks with black flip flops. Tenten thought she said her name was Ginny and Ginger. Something along the lines of Gin.

Tenten glared. Her eyes flicked towards Neji who looked like he was going to pucnh this girl and she had no problem helping him whatsoever. "I have no problem with that."

"Then do it!" Gin or Ginger yelled. Tenten grabbed Neji and kissed him. He was shocked needless to say but it took all about two secounds for him to actually do something about it. So he kissed her back.

Tenten heard Ginger or Ginny whatever her name was storm off. She let Neji go, but he didn't let go of her just yet. He stayed there and peeked an eye open to make sure she was gone. He released Tenten and she blushed deeply after she realized what just happened.

"I'm so sorry! I acted so irratinal without thought!" She bowed down and aplogized some more.

"It's fine," Neji said quietly. "It was a fast thinking thing to do. I don't mind." Her eyes gave a mischivious sparkle

"Then if you don't mind how was it?" She asked smuggly, a troll like grin on her face.

"Eh! Wha-" Neji stuttered. His face was light up like a red roman candel.

Tenten laughed, "I'm just messing around! I wasn't serious!"

Neji's face got even darker for beliving her. They had been in the cafe for twenty minutes and one of Neji's little fans from school began to bother them. Now she belives they are dating. A thought Neji found, he didn't mind. He liked Tenten. She really was different from most girls. She prefered wepons over makeup but still did makeup. She liked boys clothes and girls cothes and she liked to play online games. Her eyes were like dark chocolate and he loved dark chocolate. Her hair was just like his but she had bangs and he didn't.

"We are so awesome!" She said suddenly. She was still grinning.

"How?" Neji asked her. His eyes looked over her from the red and white stipped tanktop to the black skirt with red sandals.

"We just are!" She exclaimed. "We walked an entire mall and went back to our cars with the stuff we bought and are _still _the first ones here!"

Neji smiled. He liked the way she thought but not how her anger controlled her. "Why do you get mad so easily?" The subject change made her cringe.

"I'm a dragon, Neji. We have anger issues like humans do." She said as she got out her wallet to pay for the oreo pie she bought herself.

"Did she say something wrong?" He pressed. He didn't belive the anger issues thing.

"She bothered me," She said to him, her eyes flashing to snakelike ones, "She wreaks of black mace. Do you know what that makes her?" Black mace was like dark magic but in a liquid form and very nasty stench.

"What?"

"Left," Tenten said. Neji knew that being Left was a very serious thing. The full tern for left was left for dead. People who were left had to have been seriously bad. Like worse than bad guys in the tv shows bad.

"Really?" He asked. His expression showed sentimante, something a dragon like a natter would lack.

"Yes," She said softly. Her expression was like his and she very quietly lead him to their table.

"That's sad," He said. "Tenten?"

"Yeah?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

He waited a moment, "I think you're pretty."

Tenten sputtered her hot chocolate, "Wha?"

"I think your pretty. Like really pretty," He repeated.

"Umm...Thank you? You are very outspoken."

"Yes," He said looking at her. She was blushing like crazy and her eyes focaused on her pie.

"Is there a reason for that?" She asked looking up from her pie, face still red.

"I'm a sabortooth tiger," He said. "We are very..._ honest._ We don't really know how to show affection without first admitting it. Sometimes a difficult task for those of us who are stubborn."

"Well can I pretend to be saboortooth for a minute?" She asked, a sly smile on her face with the blush still there although it was light.

"Sure," He said, playing along with her.

She suddlenly made a straight face as he took a drink of the pepsi he ordered, "I think your hot."

Neji spit out the drink, "What?"

"I think you are hot," She repeated "Also I told Hinata I wanted to date you but never really had the guts to ask you myself."

Neji almost passed out onto the table. The girl he like was gonna ask him out. Brillient. Thats about the time Neji passed out on the tabel and Tenten not bothering to check on him.

"Hey Tennie," Sakura said walking into the cafe with Sasuke by her side.

"Hey," She said.

"How's it- What happened to him," She asked pointing at Neji. Sasuke was tickling his nose and Neji swatted away his hand.

"I did," She said. She took another bit of her pie and figured she'd teller her the story later. After all, what she didn't know now wouldn't hurt her later... Right?


	6. You look Beautiful

Ino had decited something.

Being in a mall with Shikamaru wasn't that bad. He was mostly quiet and never gave a bad oppinion. Ino had hit everything at least twice and he didn't complain to her. She saw from the boys this was odd for him so she asked, "Are you okay? You haven't complained once!"

He looked up from a mine craft phone case, "Uhh... Yeah. I don't have to complain all the time do I?" Rasing a brow he gave her a peculiar look.

Her face lit up and she smiled, "I guess not but still, Weird. With a capital W."

He gave a short laugh. To Ino it was like magic. She loved his laugh and wanted him to do it more often around her. It was something she truely, _truely _enjoyed. Her eye looked up at him. He was taller than her. Not to much taller. She just wanted to stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. It made her blush at the thought but she liked the idea. To carry it out, however, wouldn't happen until she knew him better. She did have to admit he was handsome. He had a perfect pale skin tone and beautiful black eyes to match his spiked up hair in a ponytail on the very top of his head made him look even _more _ perfect to Ino if at all possible.

"We should go back to cafe," He said, suddenly his face was very dark and he wasn't looking at her. She followed his eyes to a girl acrss the mall who noticed him and her standing there. She made her way over. Ino thought of the perfect word for this girl and there was only one word for her if you have never met her. Ino frowed. Yep. She was the one word Ino had.

_Skimpy._

Her shorts rode higher than nessisary. They were blue jean to go with the hot pink tank top the had laced edges all over. Her hair was a lovely green color that, Ino thought, was wasted on her. She felt this girl was angery at her. For what reason Ino had no idea. She stood there in her Ariel like outfit and watched her skimpy ass walk up to her with two other girls.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, her hand held a dog bag with a small rat terrior inside growling lowly at Ino. Ino snorted at the dog and it growled a little louder. It was a cute little thing. It was mostly black with a tan mug and little tan feet. Ino adored it although it wasn't to fond of her. It seemed to immediatly dislike her after his owner did.

"Shopping," She said with a smile. Ino was never one to be nasty unless something when't very, _very _wrong.

"With _my_ boyfriend?" She snapped, her eyes moved to Shikamaru.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" He snapped, his eyes flashed a red color. "I don't even like you!"

"Oh," Ino said, her understanding took place and she smiled again. "We arn't together. Just friends."

"Good! Stay away from Neji too!" Another said. She wasn't as skimpy as her friend. She was covered at least with a black mini skirt and lighting blue eyes narrowed onto Ino's face. Purple hair pulled into a ponytail with curls. Her tan top was light blue with cute black filp flops.

"I'm sorry," Ino said, her anger was rising like a valcono about to blow. "Who are you?"

"Gin," She hissed. Her eyes were narrowed onto Ino like a snipper on a target.

"And you?" She snapped at the other girl, eyebrows raised.

"Holli," She said, additude coated this girl. Her hair was black and blue in large banana curls over her shoulders. She had a black tee that said, "Kinky" on it with shorts that went to a level where she was covered just above her knees. Her black converse tapped the floor quietly, impatince rang with every tap. Her eyes were a yellow color and Ino realized they were not contacts. This girl had to be a Shifter by the way her eyes just when't electric blue.

Shifters were tricky little things. They could change the physical apperence of themselfs and do anything they please about it. They could get what they wanted if they had fancy enough cloths

"You are who then?," Ino asked, turning back to the girl who called Shikamaru her man.

"Midori," She flipped her green hair.

"Fitting," Ino mused. "Midori dose mean green."

"What dose 'Ino' mean? Skank?" She laughed, with her friends of course.

Ino swallowed. She felt tears sting behind her eyes as she looked down to the floor. She had never been called a skank before. It really smacked her pride and unforchanatly for them, her anger.

"You stupid-" Ino socked her in the face. She stummbled back with a hand held to her nose.

"How dare you?" She screeched. She moved her hand to see if her nose was bleeding. It ran down from her nose over into her mouth. Ino snorted. Her eyes were like a snakes and she had no problem with hitting Midori again after what she said.

"You have yet to see _**dare!**_" Ino hissed. Her S's had a slither sound like a snake hissing at a human out of fear. Ino was doing her hiss out of rage. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the cafe.

"Shikamaru! Wait!" Midori whined.

"No! Danmmit, leave me alone!" He yelled at her.

Shikamaru jogged up to Ino who glanced at him with snake-like eyes and kept walking. Her breathing was heavy and in big huffs of rage.

"Are you okay?" He asked, although the answer was obivous he asked. For concern.

However her answer was shocking, "Yes..."

Shikamaru stepped in forunt of her and moved his eyes down a little and she moved hers up to meet them. "You shouldn't lie. I know your not okay and I know I should have done something to stop her. I'm sorry that I didn't. Just please, tell me whats wrong?" His eyes begged her for an answer but she couldn't find one. She simply could not find one she would tell him.

"I've never been called a skank before," Ino let it slip from her lips, her eyes focased on the floor. She felt the sting of tears again. "I was abandoned as a chiled. I was found on a door step with no home, no father or mother, no family. I was taken in and treated with the finest stuff money could buy. Everyone had always been so nice to me. I never was rude. No one was jealous of me when I had a boyfriend. I never had a problem with anybody and I've never been called names." Her voice began to crack. "I don't understand what I did so... so... _Wrong..."_ She brought her hands to her eyes revealing the other from under her hair. She let her tears fall freely. She had no shame in something like that. Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her. He gave her a hug and told her everything was okay and that things get better.

"Thanks," She sniffled. She wiped her eyes one more time. Her hair fell back into place and Shikamaru frowned. He moved her hair so both eyes where showing and she looked at him couriously.

"It looks better when you can see both of your eyes," He smiled. "You look beautiful." His eyes had a sparkle in them that Ino couldn't explain.

"Thank you," She said, blushing. Her eyes meet his and Ino wanted to kiss him then, but she didn't. Midori's memory stopped her from that. She really seemed to like him, but he didn't give a damn about her and that bothered Ino.

She felt that feeling once. It was like an empty space in your mind that couldn't be filled or replaced in anyway. No. It was worse than that. Like... Like losing someone to a person lower than you. Someone so much worse it made your eyes water and your stomach twist into a knot. You could only ask yourself one question over and over again. It never stopped. The question was so lost into time that people hardly use it anymore.

_If she's so much worse... Was I ever any better?_

Ino only knew the feeling from experience. Something she doubted many people had in thier lives and probabaly never would. _Ever!_ She looked back up to Shikamaru's eyes.

He smiled at her and turned on his heel back towards the cafe. She jogged to catch up and she grabbed his arm. He looked at her just in time to see her rest her head onto his shoulder. He smiled. He then remembered something his sister gave him. He stoped just outside the cafe and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes," He told Ino. His grin was rather large and Ino felt like she was looking at the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Okayy," She said, a little supisious. Her hair moved to the side and it stayed there. She began to wait for it to fall over her eye again. When it didn't it bothered her. Her eyes opened and she felt a hair pin holding her hair back. Shikamaru took a photo of her and she blushed, "Hey... I wasn't even smiling." She made a sad face. She hated pictures that she didn't smile in. Like who didn't right?

He turned the phone around and Ino looked at herself in the picture. She looked pretty the clip was a pretty shade of blue and had a small ingraving on it. "What dose it say?" Her hand ran over it as she felt the words.

"It says SN," He said. "My sister and I's initials."

"What's her name?" Ino asked stepping into the cafe with him.

"Shinko Kumi Nara," He said. His eyes had a light in them when he spoke her name.

"And your full name?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Don't push your luck," He grinned sitting down next to an asleep Neji. She pouted at him.

"What happened to him?" Ino asked, pointing a finger at Neji.

"I did," Tenten said, matter-of-factly. She was eating oreo pie and smiling at her.

"Can I have a bite?" She asked looking at the pie.

"Sure!" Tenten took a forkfull of pie and fed it to Ino. Ino grinned as she ate the pie. "Are we all back?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto walked into the cafe with a smile on his face and a blushing Hinata following him.

Sakura looked over at Hinata and gave the floor a sorrowful look. _Why would she do that?_ Ino thought. _I hope she's alright..._

0o

It's so strange. Everyone had a cute lovey dubby experience and I'm here all "Yeah I'm getting the food. He wants me." Like come on!

I think I'm cute. I have pink hair! How is that not cute! I am so mad right now! Uggghhhh!

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice came by my ear and I jumped a little. Out of fright no, but only out of normal reaction. He was always there since today. He seemed to like standing close to me. I had no idae why or even how. I never let anyone so close to me. It wasn't emotionally close (although that bugged me too), it was the physical closeness that I hated.

I practically lived on my own with no love or affection showed to me. I thrived in my chiledhood when my parents were alive. They were my salvation in a ruthless world. Now I had nothing for myself. No savior. No slavation. No family. Terra and I wern't really related. We never would be. I had no living family left that I knew of.

I was all alone. Karin's father was never really related to my mother. He was adopted as I was into the Miyazawa's. So like I said,

_I was all alone..._

"Yes," I said, my life playing in the back of my mind, "I have never been better."

"You're sure?" He asked me, his eyes had another shine in them.

"Very," I said, bored of being there. My head was swarming with images of the past again. I wanted to go home. I wanted to leave and curl up onto my bed and cry myself to sleep. I checked the clock and read the time. 9:30 pm. The mall was closing up anyway. I looked at Ino and knew from her eyes she understood. I was so lucky to have her.

"Okay," Ino said, "I think it's time to go home."

I gave her a greatful look and swiftly made it unnoticed. My eyes stung.

0o

We made it out to the parking lot. All of our stuff was in the back of my impala and I dug in my handbag and found my keys.

"Hey. Ino." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to look at me after Tennie put a clip back into her hair.

I took a deep breath and held out my keys, "Drive."

Ino gave me an understanding look and took the keys, "Of course."

"Thanks," I said, as I sat in my passengers seat and began to let tears fall down my face. I never noticed how being alone could hurt so much inside. Not until today. I was the very last Haruno. The very last of my kind. The very last of what I missed so dearly.

_I really was all alone..._


	7. Out to play

I was so upset. I would have stayed up all night crying and eating ice cream if I didn't have school. My first day if that.

I awoke in my queen sized bed with the pillows scattered about all over the floor and my face. I stumbled out of bed and to my closet. I looked though the varity of clothes and picked something dark and evilish for my bad mood.

It was a tank top was a corset design and roses in a row down the sides. The front even laced up. I grabbed black short shorts with black fishnet leggings. My ear rings were little hearts with anchors on top of them and my nails were painted red, black, and a dark pink. I grabbed a pair of black boots with thick heels and exited the closet. The boot had all kinds of straps on them making them look like a lot of work to put on but they were jst there to hide the laces underneath. They even had little cat stickers on the front.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I didn't look bad but I showed a little cleavage. By a little I mean maybe a bit much but from the bad mood I was in. I could care less. I brushed my bangs to one side and let them be loose and pulled the rest of my hair into a tight, messy ponytail on the side. I put on heavy eyeliner on my waterline and black eye shadow and mascara. I felt terrible. I looked amazing though. My bad mood seemed to run it for me though and I made my way down the stairs.

"Hey," I mumbled, still upset about my thoughts.

"Hi," The girls said back lazily. They looked tired as hell and also like they had no sleep.

Ino looked a little more pale than norm. Her make up was like mine heavy and all black with pink lipstick lightly place onto her lips. She had a red and black plaid skirt on with a black button up and a white and black checkered tie. Like for real boys tie. She wore black boots that the tops were the only part visible under the cute leg warmers that when with the skirt. The leg warmmers had little black bows on them to go with the bow in her hair. Her blond hair was in a straight black pony tail and the bow was placed into her hair onto the hair tie. She looked a little depressed as she fiddled with her band labeled bracelets and occasionally the Pokemon earring.

Tenten looked like crap. Like her attitude said it. Not that she looked bad she just looked like she didn't sleep at all. Her shirt was just a plain red color with a cute little neck tie tied into a bow. She had a black mini skirt on with torn leggings and black boots. Her hair was up into ponytails with red streaks in them. She took of the neck tie and set it on the table and glared at it. Her make up was red eye shadow with masscara and eye liner. She had on band braclets like Ino and red studs for earrings.

Hinata chose a cute Gothic dress for her first day It was black with ruffles around the top and a bow in the middle. Then from the first bow down the middle of the dress was all a corset, lased in black and looked real nice. It lead down to another bow and the three layers of the dress. The bows and first two layers of the dress were outlined in white like the ruffles around the top. The straps were about two fingers thick and had a lace around her neck in a criss cross pattern. She had on black stockings with punk black boots like mine. Her hair was into two curled ponytails but her bangs were straight. Her make up was dark like Ino and I's and she looked beautiful. However, from the red marks on her arms from ruberbands, everyone knew she was upset about something.

"Well," I said. "We all feel like crap today, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Tenten said. She picked up her red and black zebra stripped bag. She was ready to leave to get her first day over with. Ino did the same. She reached for her red, black and white plaid school bag in silent agreement with Tenten. Hinata did the same. Her bag was so cute. The pencil pouch was a cartoon fish bone and the front pocket was a Velcro cartoon cat. When you opened it it was like taking something out of the cats mouth. I smiled at the girls.

"I'll go get my bag," I said and started up stairs.

"We're takeing my car!" Ino called after me. I rolled my eyes. I stepped into my room and found the bag Ino got me before we left yesterday. She so knew I was gonna dress like this. The bag was black with a grey cartoon bunny biting a humans arm with little cartoony blood spatters to show my bad mood. I noticed the bunny was missing an ear and it made me smile at the falseness of such a child like messenger bag.

I ran down stairs and out the door where Ino had shotgun waiting for me. I slipped into the front seat of the car and looked though my bag to make sure I had everything. I noticed my little key chain was missing and got out to go find it.

I ran back to my room and looked all over for the key chain. It was missing and I began to panic. The last place I had time to look was my jewlrey box and with relif I took it with me as I ran out the door. I slid in the seat once more and clipped the keychain to my bag. It was my mom's when she was my age. I loved it with all my heart and nothing would take it from me. Not even hell... or Karin.

"Alright! First day! We are gonna be so awesome everyone will Notice with a capital N!" Ino said excitedly.

"Yep," We all agreed. Smiles plastered onto our faces to hide our bad attitude. I thought about the boys and how they would be dressed today.

"Okay so we go to the office where the boys will be waiting for us," Tenten said looking up from texting Neji.

"Okayyy~!" Ino sang in her pretty voice. I turned on the radio and _Here's to Never Growing Up _by_ Avril Lavinge_ was playing and I started to sing along. The girls joined me and we sang on our way to the school and felt like we were 4 normal teenage girls.

0o

"See~~~~! Okay were here!" Ino said, finishing a song and telling us we were at school.

I got out of the car and the girls did too and we made our way around to the office. We knocked on the door and met the principle. She was a well developed was a nice way to put it and she wore a green suit for women. She was blond with green eyes and told us the boys would show us around since she gave us all the same schedule.

Ino threw a total bitch fit and said she didn't want the same schedule and complained about how much it pissed her off. I slapped her in the back of the head and told her to shut her trap. I thanked Tsunade and left with the girls to our lockers.

I stopped at my locker and hissed at the color. It was a light blue color. I honestly hated the color. I just do so don't ask why. I put in my ridiculous combo and began to put my stuff inside. I bought all my anime school supplies either online or at the mall and was quite satisfied with them. I had a Black Butler folder set with cute little pencils to match. Then there was the Fullmetal Alchemist figures all over my bag and The journals to match the figures I bought. Half of the binders were Soul Eater with Maka, Soul, Black Star and Blair. Then the other binders were a cute show called Oran High School Host Club. I picked up my schedule binder. The only Fullmetal binder I had and used it not for school but for my music and a schedule.

I read threw it out of curiosity.

_Class Schedule. Student name: Sakura Rei Haruno_

_HOUR 1: Algebra 1 with Kakashi_

_HOUR 2: French 1 with Asuma_

_HOUR 3: Study Hall with Kurenai_

_HOUR 4: P.E with Anko and Gai_

_HOUR 5: English 1 with Konan_

_HOUR 6: World History with Jiraiya_

_HOUR 7: Biology with Iruka_

_HOUR 8: Music with Tayuya_

She better be an expert or I won't sing anything.

"Hey! Look guys it's Sakura!" A male voice I well recognized as Naruto shouted at me. He ran up to me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Look! It's me," I said, not very enthusiastically.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, raising a brow at me. I turned to him with a bored look and said, "Yes, of course."

I turned back to my locker to grab my algebra binder folder and little pencil bag. After getting them into my book bag I started to find the algabra room.

"Are you going to Algebra?" Neji asked me.

"Yeah," I said not really listening, but heard going and algabra that was enough context.

"We can take you there," Naruto offered.

"I don't need help," I said.

"Well your going the wrong way," Ino said coming up next to me and pulling me around with her. I almost fell on her but she was stong enough to keep me up.

"You hoe!" I said, a grin on my face as I walked next to her.

"Yeah? Well, if I can be beautiful," She said in a funny voice, "I'd rather just die~!"

We all laughed together as we walked into the door.

"Your hair looks stupid. Did you curl it like that on accident?"

"Are you Neji's cousin. You look emo."

Hinata sat by herself and I saw her look at the girls with every intention of standing, "Hina-"

"Shut the hell up! I think she looks fine!" Naruto yelled, her was so mad his eyes were like red snake eyes. His teeth extended down a little and his nails grew too.

"You say that about every girl you like. Beside you can only like someone as ugly as yourself, right?" One girl said. Her hair was red and in a curly ponytail. Her shirt was a light blue with shorts that went a little to high and she was wearing hooker boots. With fish net leggings and that didn't make it better.

"I think he looks perfect! You guys are just looking for someone to piss off!" Tenten and Hinata snapped simultaneously.

"Like you?" The other girl said to Tenten. I realized the girls were twins. She looked Ten over and gave a short laugh. "Your pretty ugly too."

Tenten's eye twitched. I put a hand on her shoulder and told her the same thing her mom did before she left, "Now Tenten. Don't get into a fight. If there making you mad just remember they aren't worth your time and walk away. You don't wanna move again because you got kicked out for fighting, right?"

Tenten shook her head no and backed off.

"You look a little fucked up." The first girl said to me. "Maybe your just a little bitch for the clubs. Are you some kind of stripper?" She laughed.

My anger got so high I felt the Nergal make it's way to my lower back and slip out ever so slightly. I took a deep breath and said, "No. I have decency enough to be a virgin."

The girls gasped, You dare say that to us. Mimi and Sheshe Ackumi. We'll kill you!"

They suddenly let out cat like hisses and lunged at me. The white of my eyes went green and I let my Nergal catch then in a trap she made. I had little squid like tenticals that were just plain weird and I typically spoke another language.

_**"Jdhf4qrf9ihr8y5 r93hmf-3mrcymcryty8rty4ivb3r9uh43gt38207g083b08rgb 8ybg0285fb83hfuwef8yerf1-efiufu!"**_ My head was entirely taken over and pounding like crazy.

"Let us go!" They both spat. I frowned.

"Sakura," Ino said. I turned to her. My eyes were completely neon green and like the Hyuuga's normal eyes I had no pupils let alone an iris. I lost it.

The teacher walked in and saw the entire situation and called the principle in to tell us what to do. My nergal wasn't gonna have it so she started to do something about it. My teeth grew like little pieces of glass and I... well... _Bit _the phone out of his hand. It fell out of my mouth into pieces and I left back to the twins.

I tossed them around like a ball of yarn and they were screaming the whole time. _**What a noisy toy! I should just throw them out the window!**_ I thought angrily.

"Someone help us!" They screamed, tears began to flood their eyes and flow down their face. I decided the lesson was taught and stopped throwing them. I put them down on the ground. Everything about me went back to a normal look.

Tsunade busted into the door and Kakashi looked at her then the phone. Then at me. "Sorry." I said quietly.

Tsunade's face twisted and she growled at me, "You! Me! My office! NOW!"

I winced. _**Bad day already?**_

_Shut up it's all you're fault!_

**Yeah! No Shit!**

_**I saved you from a lot of getting picked on! Be greatful you little brat!**_

_Kiss my ass! Thanks to you I'm in trouble on my first day!_

**I don't think going to school was a good idea...**

_I agree..._

Tsunade lead me into her office. I sat down in the chair in frount of her messy desk and she closed the door. I tightened my grip on my book bag and took a shaky breath.

_Oh god kill me..._

_**I can do that for you... **_

**Shut the hell up!  
**

_I just wanna go home..._


	8. Some one who dosn't mind

My day sucked ass. I walked back to my locker with a killer bad mood and even Kiba couldn't stand it for to terribly long. Neither could his girl, Kiaba. She gave me a funny look and Kiba dragged her away.

"Go away you-'

"Ten!"

I rounded the corner and saw Naruto in frount of my locker. "Get outta my way."

Naruto turned and saw me and he backed off. My mood must have be very open because all the boys did. I didn't even look twice at them, not even once. I grabbed all my stuff from my locker while they fought next to me and bickered constently. I put my hands to my ears and could still here them yelling. It reminded me of my mom and dad. "Stop! Just stop it! All of you!"

They all looked at me and I took a couple of deep breaths. "Can we just go? Please?"

"No(Yes)" Different replys from both genders. I gave a questioning look. Suddenly my mod swung back into me and I lost it. "I am going home! Leaving! We are going! NOW!"

Everyone of them moved out of my way and I marched past them and Naruto slid something into my hair and I didn't even go to get it out. I stormed out of the building, in the parking lot, and into Ino's diamond white mercades. I was pissed. My first day was shit and now I was mad at teh boys for setting me off. The girl got in the car and wouldn't even ask what was wrong. It was because they knew it was them too. I was so angry.

I felt my eyes sting and water. So angry that I was crying. "We are talking about this when I'm done crying. We will all talk about his in my room, yes?"

"Yeah," They said, depressed about something. Ino started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and started home. Something good about today was finally happening and I spent it crying.

0o

We all sat down inside of my room and waited for one of the five of us to say something. I looked at Tenten and Ino. They gave eachother a look and Tenten decided to speak, "Neji said he liked me today and yesterday."

"That's good," I said, smiling lightly.

"I just found today he has a girlfriend," She looked so defeated I almost said I'm sorry but I didn't. I had really no symmpathy.

"Shikamaru said the same thing to me today too. He told me he thougt I was beautiful. He has a girlfriend too." Ino said in a harsh tone, glaring at the floor of my fancy room.

I looked at Hinata who came home with us. She was so quiet, her eyes looked empty like she had just died. "Hina?" She looked up to me with such dead eyes I felt symmpathy for her. "Are you alright?"

She turned away from me, "Naruto... He has a girlfriend. He kissed my cheek and gave me a necklace. He told me I was beautiful and said he would help me get over Takashi but he just made it worse." She exploded into a fit of tears and uncotrollable sobs. Her face was buried into her hands and her hair was out of her eyes because of her crying from eairlier. I looked at my mirror I put next to my bed and looked into the reflection and saw Nergal with a tear falling from her right eye.

_**"What a shame..."**_

"I agree," I said to her.

"It hurts so much." Hinata sobbed. "Like losing a chiled."

My heart stopped beating and my breath hitched. _Losing a child? _I knew that pain. I lost a child of my own. She was a rape child and I was going to take her in but the Miyazawas had other plans for her. They didn't think I could raise a little girl and still live out a normal life. I looked into the reflection of myself once more with tears pooring off of my face and onto my blankets. The girls stood and said they were retiring to their respected rooms. Tenten took Hinata with her and they slept in peace that night as well as the others did. I, however stayed awake that night making plans for tomorrow after school. I was going to go get my daughter. My beautiful disaster. They girls didn't know about my being raped or even being pregnent. I didn't tell them it would be too much. Rape was the reason I didn't get so close to people. Sexually and Physically.

My heart began to beat again after a while and I released my breath. I had passed out what seemed like a few hours ago. I suddenly awoke and felt something was on my right eye. It stung and burned. I rubbed it to make the pain go away, but it wouldn't leave. It kept coming back and making my tears flow like a fountain.

My right eye suddenly changed into a pentagram with a ring of spikes around it and I freaked out. At 2:43 presicly I screamed at the top of my lungs and The girls came running to my room. The eye that changed burned and I was still screaming even after I saw them there in the doorway. My hands were clawing at my eye and I was crying. Terra had to pin my down with her weight and the girls pulled my hands away from my eye. They saw the pentagram and had no choise but to call Neji and wake him up. Hinata talked over my screaming into her cell phone at Neji.

He and the boys showed up dressed, but still half asleep, came into my room where I was still pinned down and screaming. I stuggled ageinst the girls and Terra and got them off. I threw my hands back up to my eye and freaked out somemore. I realized the boys were there and this additude was ridiculous but it burned so bad. My tears when't helping. Sasuke steped in front of me and put him hand over my mouth while the other hand gentaly removed my hands from my eye. My screams where muffled, my eyes still closed from pain.

"Open you're eyes," Sasuke said to me, slowly leting me go. My eyes snapped open to see him inches from my face. I could feel his breath hot on my face and his eyes were watching mine carfully. My pain seemed to go away when I looked at him.

"What wrong with her?" Naruto asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and casting a glance to Hinata who looked at him in distaste.

"A contract," Sasuke replyed. His eyes were still so level with mine that I felt my heart race in my chest. I then remembered a dream I was having before the contract was sealed to my eye.

_~Flash back of dreamy dreamness~_

_I was floating. At least I thought I was. I hadn't the slightest idea where I was and upon realizing this I also found I wasn't floating. I was falling. _

_My limbs reached out for something to grab onto but I was in an abiss. Nothing was there. _If nothing is here_, I thought, _Then there is no bottem right?

_I fell for the longest time. I stoped stuggling agenset the fall and just let myself go. My arms where crossed over my chest and my bubblegum pink hair flew about in my face._

_I was waering a pretty dress. It was black and white and the black parted on my left hip so the white could come through and there was a white bow that loked like it held the black up. It was like a pin that parted the black for the white. All the edges where ruffled and my breasts were showing on the top. Thats why I was blushing so much as I fell. I had on black stockings with cute black shows that looked like a powerpuff girls. _

Will I ever stop falling?_ I asked myself bordly. I kept on falling and falling and falling. _

_"Do you wish to stop?" A male voice called out, gental and polite._

_"Yes please!" I called out loudly to be sure I was heard. As if I just hit the ground... I stoped falling. I now hung there in the air in my pretty little dress and shoes wondering what to do next._

_"Would you like to make a contract with me?" The voice asked. It seemed to come from nowhere._

_"A contract?" I asked, couriously._

_"Yes," It said again. "I want to make a deal."_

_"What kind?"_

_"It concerns your child. The rape child at 16?" It inquired of me. _

_"I know what you are taking about," I said, anguished of the memory. "What is you're deal?"_

_"I will be your butler. I will do as you say with few questions, raise your daughter, make meals all the fun butler stuff," He said to me. A velvety voice came from nowhere in explination._

_"What do I have to give you?" I asked, shakely. My eyes seached for this man that made his offer._

_"When you die, miss, and you are sure too, I will devor what human soul you have left. deal?" He asked. I could hear the cude smile in his voice. I thought a moment. He then placed me in front of two roads. One dark and the other light. One yes the other no._

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?" I asked, unsure of which road to take. Yes or No._

_"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to." He said, a smile was in his velvet voice. I could iagine him looking divine and like he had complete controll._

_"I don't much care where –"_

_"Then it doesn't matter which way you go." He cut me off in a short statment._

_"But how will I know who you are when and _if _I except?" I questioned further._

_"I'll go by the name Ash," He said to me._

_"Very well," I said and started down a road, the dark one._

_I knew he smiled when I said, "I accept."_

_~Falash back of dreamy dreamness ending now~_

That was when I woke up. Then I saw the mark on my right eye. How in the hell was I going to cover this? Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out an eye patch. He put it over the contract and tied it to my head. I put a hand on it and looked at him with the one eye I had avalible. "I look stupid..."

Sasuke brushed back my messy hair and cupped my cheek into his hand, "You look pretty." His eyes were soft and a small smile was on his face. I was about to say something but I remembered my daughter and very lightly pushed his hand away. A shameful look on my face as my head when't down to the ground with my eyes closed.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes made it look like an emergancy.

"Sure," I said, quietly. I shoved the others out to fight in the hall way and not in my room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have something precious to you?" He asked suddenly. He was sitting on my bed twiddling his thumbs. Looking around so nervousely I thought he was going mad.

"Of course," I said, taken back slightly.

"What is it?"

I paused. I didn't want him to judge me for something that wasn't my fault then tell everyone I was some slut. So I had to say it in a way he would understand. "I look at the bright side of every situation."

He looked at me with a confused face and I began to stutter and fiddle with my baggy tee, "I-I was r-r-raped about a year ago a-and I h-have a c-c-c-child. She- she is whats so precious t-to me." I was looking at the floor with a red face and my ears burned.

He looked at me with shock and pity written on his face. He was still sittin on my bed so I sat on my pillows and he turned and looked at me. His eyes looked over my apperence and with a swift movement he moved my hair out of my eyes(or eye in my case). In a moment our eyes met and I felt a little drawn to him and he leaned in a little closer. I did too and my heart was beating so fast I wasn't sure if he could hear it or not.

His lips brushed over mine lightly and my face turned red as he pulled back from me and I pulled back from him. It didn't count if it was just a brush so I just blushed and gave myself a soft smile.

Then I realized, he was blushing so darkly that I almost asked if he had sunburn. I laughed at him and he blushed somemore and yelled at me to stop. I could help myself because for the first time...]

I found some one who didn't mind about my child. Some one who actually cared.


End file.
